Last Legacy
by Castiel444
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION STORY. This is, in fact, an original story, by me, not a fanfic. SUMMARY: A man wakes up with no memory except basic words and function. He has no idea what the world is like and has to adapt. Some weird stuff happens but I don't want to say what, so read it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

That was the first thing that entered the man's mind. He didn't know what it meant, he thought it might be the tingling feeling throughout his body but he wasn't sure. He felt something around his body, he opened his eyes and all he saw was white.

He began to regain feeling in his toes, he wiggled them and realized he could move. Very slowly, but still, he was moving.

As he clawed above him and wriggled his arms and legs he found that the more he moved, the more space he had. He liked space, it was easier to breathe that way. When he did breathe though, the whiteness entered his mouth. _Strange,_ he thought, _when it goes in my mouth it changes._

It melted into his mouth, it had no taste, but it was cold. Very cold.

Eventually as he kept writhing about, he reached his hand out, and couldn't feel anything anymore. So he kept digging, and lifted his head. The white powder fell away and he was met with blinding light.

He wanted to go back to the white, where it didn't hurt his eyes. But, you see, the man was curious, and he wanted to see what was beyond the cold white things. So he slowly opened his eyes, and was... what was the word? Amazed? Yes! He was amazed.

There was blue, and white, and grey, and far off, he saw yellow. But he couldn't look at the yellow too long because it stung his eyes.

But the blue was beautiful, and there were more cold white things falling from the sky.

He stood up, shaky and wobbly. For, he imagined, he hadn't used his legs in a very long time. He was met with even more amazing things, there were little things, with legs and a body and a head like him, but no arms. Where their arms should be were these things that folded, and when they were unfolded and waved up and down, the creature could fly.

He wished he could fly, he wanted to see the pretty colors closer. He tried, but his arms wouldn't lift him.

Then, he heard a noise. Like if you were to breathe out through your nose really hard. The man turned around and found something large and brown. It had arms and legs like him too, but its arms were on the ground. And on top of its head were pointy things. _Antlers_. He though, he didn't know how he knew that, but that's what they were called. He put his hands on his head to see if he had any antlers, he didn't.

The man started to walk towards the brown thing, but it backed away. So he walked slower, and made it up to the creature. It was smaller then him and he put his hand on its face. It made that noise again and then rested its head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around it and scratched its ears. It heard another of those breathing noises, but from behind him.

There was another brown thing but this one was bigger, and didn't have antlers. The smaller one he was playing with walked over to it and snorted goodbye. The man was sad. His new friend was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

He would find a new friend, yes that's what he would do. So he started walking through the trees in search of someone else to play with. He saw a large white creature with a black snout. He walked up to it and it growled, showing large teeth. _I guess he doesn't want to be friends._ The man thought, and then he left.

He spent a long time walking through the wilderness, and he found some friends along the way, he had found some more of the brown antlered creatures and they followed him around.

Occasionally they would stop to eat something, or mess around with one another. He also had these small, light brown things with black stripes and bushy tails following him on the tree branches, one climbed onto his shoulder and sat there, getting its head scratched by the man's fingers.

Once, his new group of friends got scared by something and stopped following him. He was confused and didn't know what to do, he wanted to find more friends still, but he didn't want to leave these ones. He was trying to decide what to do when something large and gray tackled him to the ground, it's body was gray and he could feel it's clawed paws on his chest.

It's lips and nose were black and there was a white patch around its eyes, it had large white teeth and was growling, then it licked him.

And wouldn't stop licking him, it tickled the man and he started laughing, he got his new friend off of him and scratched it's ears. He liked the animal but the others didn't. They were afraid of it, he tried to make them get along but it didn't work.

So he hugged the gray thing goodbye and it slowly walked away, whining.

He kept walking for what seemed like a long time when he came across a place where there were no trees. The ground was black with small yellow lines.

One of his antlered friends ran out to him, excited to see what the man was doing.

The man then heard a strange, high-pitched screeching, and a loud smash. Where'd his friend go? He looked down and noticed the ground wasn't just black and yellow any more, it was black, and yellow, and red.

**Hi guys! I just wanted to upload this real quick, the chapters for this will continue to be short since I don't know if you all are interested in it. I will probably upload Savior sometime tomorrow or Monday. (sorry for uploading so late)**


	3. Sorry

**Seeing as how only about 2 people actually like this story, I'm going to be removing it. But fear not, I'm going to replace with what I think will be pretty damn good. And yes, it's another original.**


End file.
